


you know that i'm falling and i don't know what to say

by theshipshipper



Series: Everywhere [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: Jon can think whatever he wants but Sansa was definitely NOT jealous. Not even a little bit.Title from: Everywhere by Fleetwood Mac





	you know that i'm falling and i don't know what to say

It's Jon's soft laughter right behind her as they make their way into his apartment that finally does it.

She was already annoyed throughout their taxi ride - before that, even. She's been irritated since Robb got it in his drunk head to try and set Jon up with his officemate. And Jon has just been amused by it all, infuriating her even more.

There's nothing funny about her dumbass brother wanting to set her boyfriend up with some girl who's apparently ' _perfect_ ' for him. It's offending - even if said brother doesn't know it.

Turning around, she snaps. "What's so funny?" She asked, glaring.

The amusement doesn't leave him but Jon does raise both his hands, as if in surrender, and says, "Easy."

She scowls at that, turning her back on him as she headed into his bedroom. He's talking to her like she's a dog that's about to bite him. And she just might if he keeps acting so smug.

She oculd hear him follow her into the bedroom but she pretended not to notice, grabbing one of his shirts in the cabinet to change into.

The thing is, she doesn't know why she's so pissed -- just that she is, and Jon's not helping at all.

Just as she's tugging down his shirt, she feels his arms wrap around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"You know there's no reason to be jealous, don't you?" He asked softly, planting a soft kiss on the exposed skin on her shoulder.

It makes her heart flutter, but her mind focuses on his words.

 _Jealous?_ She thinks with a scoff. _Sansa Stark doesn't get jealous._

But what else could this be, though? She's met Val, knows that she's a nice girl who doesn't have anything to do with this - it's all Robb's fault, honestly - and yet Sansa still has this urge to tear her hair out.

She shuts her eyes off, pushing the thought away. She's never been this -- _feral_.

She leans into Jon's chest, succumbing to the sweet kisses he places on her skin as it slowly tames the beast fighing to get out inside of her.

"I don't like this," she says, a little whiningly.

She could feel Jon chuckle against her skin, just right at the crook of her neck, before he plants another kiss there.

"I do," he admits, a smile on his voice. "You're adorable when you're jealous."

That makes her scoff, pushing him away. "I wasn't jealous," she insisted.

He laughed, tugging her hand so she'd turn and look at him.

"Okay, fine. You weren't jealous," he relented, making her eyes narrow in suspicion. Then a grin appears on his face and he says, "you'd totally be unaffected even if I went on a date with Val."

Luckily she was near enough the bed to grab a pillow and she throws it right at him.

"You're so annoying," she said, fighting to keep the smile off her face as he laughed at her reaction. "I don't know why I even love you."

Suddenly, he stops laughihg to stare at her. She hasn't said that out loud to him before. A part of her wants to smirk at the dazed look on his face, but the other is trying to gauge his reaction.

Finally, a soft smile breaks out on his face. "Yeah?" He asked, walking slowly towards to her.  
  
"But I wasn't jealous," she still insisted, even if it isn't believable at this point. She totally and irrationally was.

"Of course not," he agreed, pulling her in for a kiss. "They've got nothing on you, Sansa Stark."

  
*

Robb wouldn't say that it's a surprise -- because it really wasn't.

He had them both figured out since day one. The guilt on Jon's face, the weird tension between him and Sansa that first week. Then after a while, the secret smiles when they figured it out, the two of them unconsciosly getting pulled into the other's axis, their suspiciously timed unavailabilty to group hangouts. And - the constant eye-fucking between them was really unnecessary, gods.

The point is, they thought they were being sublte, but they were so easy to read and the lovesick look on their faces was nauseating.

Still, it brings a smile to his face come next morning, reading a chat from sansa to their group. It says: fyi jon's completely capable of getting a girl himself

Attached is a picture of her grinning as she hugged a sleeping Jon right next to her --

And honestly? It's about damn time to see his sister happy.


End file.
